1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle cargo storage organizer that can be used to store and transport a myriad of items of varying sizes, shapes and descriptions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,492 to C. J. Johnson on July 19, 1966 describes a wooded box construction of a set length. The box has a bowed bottom that keeps the sides in tension. It has no capability of expansion either horizontally or vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,348 to Frank A. Dottor, et al.,on Oct. 7, 1980 shows a grocery bag holder that is placed in an automobile trunk. The holder has sides that fold for storage of the holder. The inner dividers have thin creases on them to allow the forming of partitions. These dividers are placed into t-shaped pockets to hold the dividers in place. There is no vertical size adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,584 to Joseph T. Schoeny on Jan. 12, 1988 describes an accessory for hatchback automobiles and station wagons. There is a center partition with foldable flaps for creating compartments. The sides are connected by hinges.